thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nov14Updates
November 30th, 2014 *One Hit Wonderland: Lullaby by Shawn Mullins *The Blockbuster Buster (show): DC Animated Movies 2014 *Renegade Cut: Blue Ruin *Rocked Reviews (show): Farewell to Anberlin *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Horrible Bosses 2 & The Penguins of Madagascar *Manic Episodes: Forever Knight *Anifile: BFT - Ice & Snow Part 1 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Time Gal *Lesbian Talk: Episode 78 November 29th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - Alabamaception *The AngryJoeShow: Dragon Age Inquisition *Hagan Reviews: Ultimate Versus *Leftover Culture: Iron Soldier (Atari Jaguar) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek DS9 - Past Tense Part 2 *Nash: Here There Be Dragons - Highlander *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Once Upon a Girl *Vangelus: Lego Ideas Research Institute *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Jake & Irving's Saving Christmas November 28th, 2014 *Anime Abandon: New Dominion Tank Police *The Good Hook: Let It Shine *Folding Ideas: Asian Girlz *Count Jackula (show): Invasion of the Bee Girls *MikeJ: NerdQuest Coming to Channel Awesome *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Halloween in Disneyland *Ask Lovecraft: Apology *Battle Geek Plus: Basewars: Man vs Robot *Rap Critic: Goin' Off with RC & Mues #8 November 27th, 2014 *Brad Jones: Snob Riffs - Jerky Turkey *Il Neige: PokeRap ORAS *Battle Geek Plus (show): Zelda Thanksgiving Special *Screen Shots: Fragile Dreams Part 2 *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest #24 - Finale *Screen Crashers: Magic Boy & The Room of Mysteries *Weekly Manga Recap: Naruto Thanksgiving *Lucky Six Short Films: Bottom of the Bottle November 26th, 2014 *Frothy Pint of Metal: Noble Beast *The Cinema Snob: Turkish First Blood *Shameful Sequels: Wild Things Foursome *Shark Movies: Bitemare Before Christmas *Bootleg Zones: Super Heroes Set *Blood Splattered Cinema: Pumpkinhead *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd: The Parry Technique *Ask Lovecraft: Homage *E-Heroes: DreamGear Part 3 November 25th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: WYNKA - Planes, Trains & Automobiles *Bum Reviews: The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 *The Yomarz Show: Far Cry 3 - Blood Dragon *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Doctor Who - Blink *Projector: Mr. Turner & Nativity 3 *MMO Grinder: Final Fantasy XIV *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - To Be Continued *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest #23 - Another! November 24th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Avengers #1 *Dom Reviews: Homeworld 2 *Rocked Reviews (show): Cloudkicker Live w/Intronaut *Animerica (show): Tokyo Majin Part 2 *Gaming Wildlife (show): Leeroy Jenkins Phenomena *Best for a Buck: Gunpoint *Ask Lovecraft: Tattoos *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest #22 - There's No Place Like Beer November 23rd, 2014 *ToddInTheShadows: Cinemadonna - Dick Tracy *The Blockbuster Buster (show): UnAmazing Spider-Man 2 Moments *Infomercialism: Bare Lifts *Projector: Serena & Love, Rosie *Brad Tries: Brad Tries the McRibMac *Linkara: Linkara Riffs - Why Braceros? *Vangelus Reviews: Kyoryu Red (SH Figuarts) *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest #21 - Get Thee to a Brewery November 22nd, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - Looking for Love in All the Wrong Penguins *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Hunger Games Mockingjay Part 1 & Kirk Cameron's Saving Christmas *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - Reunion *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: DS9 - Past Tense Part 1 *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Persona Q *Word Funk: our Weirdest Video *Obscurus Lupa: Supernatural Season 10 Podcast #5 *Dena: An Important Message November 21st, 2014 *Count Jackula (show): Red State *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Captain Eo *Anime Abandon: Burn Up! *Renegade Cut: Too Many Cooks *Battle Geek Plus (show): Wii-U Wired Fight Pad *Ask Lovecraft: Good Chums *Rap Critic: Goin' Off with RC & Mues #7 *Weekly Manga Recap: Naruto Retrospective November 20th, 2014 *Screen Shots: Fragile Dreams *Stuff You Like: Iron Man 3 *Lucky Six Short Films: Interview with Sean Murphy *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - Skaara Trilogy *Mud2MMO: Misogyny and Video Game Culture *Snobcast: Dumb & Dumber *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest #20 - Bob's Beergers November 19th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Black Rage *Shameful Sequels: Wild Things 3 *Shark Jumping: Liz & Dick *Terror Obscura: Friday the 13th Part 2 *That One Guy Reviews: CSI: 3 Dimensions of Murder *Ask Lovecraft: Sex *Bootleg Zones: Little Princess *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest #19 - The Beeriest Little Pumpkin of Them All *E-Heroes: Dreamgear Part 2 November 18th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Forest Warrior *Toons These Days (show): Johnny Test *The Yomarz Show: Dear Esther *Mattimation (show): The Spider-Man Movies - Movie Talk *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: 2019: After the Fall of New York *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest #18 - The Pumpkin Knight *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Captain EO Teaser November 17th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Detective Comics #38 *Rocked Reviews (show): Ghost Inside - Dear Youth *Ask Lovecraft: Real Monsters *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest #17 - Pumpkin Who? *You Know Who: Dark Water & Death in Heaven *Animerica (show): Tokyo Majin Part 1 *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who - Season 26 *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Capcom were 100% Honest with Us *Lucky Six Short Films: NGR - Eli Roths "The Green Inferno" November 16th, 2014 *The AngryJoeShow: Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *Humble Reviews: God's Not Dead *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Mars Needs Moms *Smarty's Untitled Review Show: Halo - The Master Chief Collection *Specials: Making of NC - Rise of the Commercials *Infomercialism: Potato Express *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Babadook & Ouija *Anifile: BFT - Fusion vs. Fusion *Word Funk: +1 for Gay *Brad Jones: Snobcast - Bad Judge November 15th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - Hit with the Evil Stick *Leftover Culture: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs. TMNT (GBA) *The Good Hook: Left Behind 2 *Diamanda Hagan: Gabriel Over the White House *Renegade Cut: The Seventh Seal *Guru Reviews: Mario Kart 8 Zelda DLC Review *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Dragon Age Origins *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Dumb & Dumber To & Rosewater *Thumb Wars: Adventure (Game) Time *Some Guys I Know (show): Easter 2 Years Ago November 14th, 2014 *Anime Abandon: Agent Aika *Folding Ideas: Fight Club *Rocked Reviews (show): Interview w/Gemini Syndrome *Count Jackula (show): House of 1000 Corpses Part 2 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Top 11 Florida Attractions Not in California *Shameful Sequels: Baby Geniuses 4 Commentary *Ask Lovecraft: Passion *Battle Geek Plus (show): Super Mario Bros. Hammer Time *Rap Critic: Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues #6 November 13th, 2014 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Bang Bang by Ariana Grande, Jessie J & Nicki Minaj *I See What You Did There: Mythology in Naruto *MMO Grinder: S4 League *Mud2MMO: Journalistic Integrity in Video Games *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest #16 - Cider Bites *Lucky Six Short Films: The Dinner Guest *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Psycho *Weekly Manga Recap: Naruto's Final Chapter *Nerd To The Third Power: Marvel and DC Movies November 12th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: A Nightmare on Elm Street *Shameful Sequels: Wild Things 2 *Ask Lovecraft: Creepy Pasta *Blood Splattered Cinema: Slumber Party Massacre *Guru Reviews: Assassin's Creed Unity *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest #15 - Pumpkins on the Range *Battle Geek Plus (show): Gears of Duck Hunt *Phelous (shows): Beauty and the Beast G2 Part 2 *E-Heroes: Dreamgear Plug 'n Play Part 1 November 11th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Is There Another Good Shyamalan Movie? *Terror Obscura: Wolfen *Needs More Gay: The Covenant *The Yomarz Show: Mirror's Edge *Comic Book Issues: Savage Hulk #1-4 *Brows Held High: Gerry Redux *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest #14 - E Beeribus Unum *Battle Geek Plus (show): Halo's Alley *Obscurus Lupa: Supernatural Season 10 Podcast - Episode 4: Paper Moon *Anifile: BFT - Halos in Space November 10th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Tales to Astonish #44 *Rocked Reviews (show): Album Review: In This Moment - Black Widow *RudtheSpud: The Cold War in 9 Minutes *Ask Lovecraft: Awesome *Best for a Buck: Savant Ascent *Animerica (show): Tenjho Tenge Part 3 *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Blizzard were 100% Honest with Us *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who - Season 25 *Lucky Six Short Films: The Mothman Chronicles November 9th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Legends of Oz *That One Guy Reviews: Mirror's Edge *Renegade Cut: Under the Sun *Guru Reviews: Halo - The Master Chief Collection *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Goosebumps - Werewolf Skin & Attack of the Jack-o-Lanterns *Brad Jones: Brad Riffs - Halloween Safety *Infomercialism: Wearable Towel *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Trove *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - Battle of Zaofu & Enemy at the Gate November 8th, 2014 *Bum Reviews: Interstellar *WTFIWWY: Live - Corpse Surfin' *The AngryJoeShow: Dragon Age 3 Impressions *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: TAS - The Magicks of Begas Tu *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Big Hero 6 & Interstellar *Thumb Wars: RPG Double Play *Weekly Manga Recap: 666 Satan *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 76 & 77 *HorrorCast: Episode 9 November 7th, 2014 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Hotline Miami *The Good Hook: Evan Almighty *Count Jackula (show): House of 1000 Corpses Part 1 *Stuff You Like: Thor - The Dark World *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Star Tours (1987-2010) *Bennett The Sage: Mythicon 2014 Q&A *Word Funk: This Great Badness *Rap Critic: Intro to Rap Critic November 6th, 2014 *What We Had to Watch: Eragon *Screen Shots: AKB0048 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: The Giant Claw *Shameful Sequels: Shameful Sequel Bloopers *Screen Crashers: Burning Balls of Gas Conflict Part 2 *Mud2MMO: Defining Gamer *Lucky Six Short Films: My Last Yoohoo *Nerd To The Third Power: Nerd TV November 5th, 2014 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Down & Dirty Duck *Shark Movies (show): V for FINdetta *Shameful Sequels: Baby Geniuses 4 *Renegade Cut: Enemy *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest #13 - Return of the Dark Brews *Phelous (shows): Beauty and the Beast G2 Part 1 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Annabelle & The Maze Runner November 4th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Rise of the Commercials *Mattimation: Top 10 Mindbending Movies *Toons These Days (show): Regular Show *Specials: Making of NC - Monster Squad *The Yomarz Show: Tomb Raider Legend *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest #12 - Little House on the Pumpkin *Obscurus Lupa: Zombie Cooking Show - Zombie Cookies *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Star Tours Teaser *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Over the Garden Wall November 3rd, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Whiz Comics #2 *Terror Obscura: Friday the 13th *Gaming Wildlife (show): The Sim Gamer *Animerica (show): Tenjho Tenge Part 2 *Rerez: Top 5 Video Game Songs You've Never Heard *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest #11 - Carpe Pumpkin *Obscurus Lupa: Halloween Candy Spooktacular *You Know Who: In the Forest of the Night *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who - Season 24 November 2nd, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Walking with Dinosaurs *Infomercialism: Electronic Ab Solution Pro *Familiar Faces: When Good Ghouls Go Bad *Rerez: Bubsy 3D *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Nightcrawler & Before I Go to Sleep *Obscurus Lupa: Supernatural Season 10 Podcast Ep. 3 November 1st, 2014 *Toons These Days (show): Adventure Time *WTFIWWY: Live - Insane Clown Posse *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: TNG - Disaster Review *Some Guys I Know (show): Men & Women Part 1.0 *Obscurus Lupa: Supernatural Season 10 Podcast Ep. 2 *Word Funk: Kill Johnny *Lesbian Talk: Episode 75 - The Girl Who Lied *Suede: Suede Played - Higurashi Part 4 *Nerd To The Third Power: Halloween Spooktacular Category:Updates